


Issho Ni Ikitai

by DestiniesEntwined



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hot Springs & Onsen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestiniesEntwined/pseuds/DestiniesEntwined
Summary: ("I want to go together.")Picking up right at the end, with Jin and Yuna's conversation at the Dawn Refuge.After everything they've been through, do they *really* want to split up and go it alone? All their feelings finally come to a head, and they properly face each other.In my universe, Jin honored his Uncle's wish. His first Horse was Sora, and his second is Kaze.CW: Second Half will be hot and heavy.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Yuna
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Issho Ni Ikitai

**Author's Note:**

> Onsen - hot spring  
> gochisoosama - thanks for the meal.  
> also...I'm not immune to lack of comments. I'd rather get constructive criticism than silence. so if you think I fucked up some how, please tell me.

Yuna's plan was perfectly logical.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up."

Jin nodded.

"Hit the Mongols from all sides. Take back our home."

But why did those words _sting_ as she said them? Why was he suddenly finding it difficult to agree?

"Goodbye, Jin." Yuna seemed to search his steady gaze, betraying the reluctance of her farewell. "And take care of yourself."

Jin gave pause, his breath catching slightly in his throat.

"I will." Something twisted in his chest. "You, too, Yuna."

The words tasted sour on his tongue.

Hesitation seemed to hang in the air around them, the silence pregnant with something as yet undefined.

Something that ached with the thought of separation.

Yuna inhaled deeply and sighed in resignation, a flash of sadness flickered across her features. Reaching out, she gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

It seemed like they _both_ needed it in that moment. As if the physical connection gave credence to the emotional, grounding them both.

Her lips pressed into a line as she resolutely attempted something of a smile before releasing her grip and turning to go.

In that very moment, Jin felt gutted watching her back as she walked away. This was all wrong.

"Yuna, wait."

He had no clear idea what he wanted to say, his mouth moving instinctually. All he knew is that letting her go felt like taking a blow of Norio's naginata to his chest.

It had hurt to say goodbye the first time, forcing himself to accept her departure from his life just before riding for Fort Koyasan. But now, in the wake of everything that had happened since then-having lost Taka and his Uncle, his home, his horse-they only had each other; and the trust, the devotion, the _need_ -it had grown over these months, evolving into something he could no longer quantify. He recalled her words to him the day before the battle at Izumi:

_"I can't lose you, Jin-After everything we've been through, after everyone we've lost...I can't."_

He knew with surety that his lovely savior and comrade felt the same way.

"In truth...I want to do this together."

She turned to face him. Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly, glinting with hope.

"Jin..." she started, ready to instinctually argue her point despite herself.

He made the few strides to bridge the distance between them.

"We are stronger as a team," the former samurai lord declared, taking her hand. "We started this together, let's _finish_ this together."

"I suppose there _are_...tactical advantages to sticking together," she replied, considering his heartfelt statement and the slightly forlorn look in his eye. Her heart fluttered, excited by this turn of events, because If she were honest with herself, she really didn't want to be alone either. The wounds on her own heart still raw.

 _And Jin's presence is a soothing salve,_ she admitted to herself with a quirk of her lips.

Jin saw that whisper of a smile and relief settled onto his features.

"Thank you, Yuna. For staying by my side."

Something in the tone of his voice was wrought with an implicit emotion. It was gentle, but steadfast, like his hand in hers, which she was now acutely aware of.

He doubled down, bringing his other hand up to cover hers, bringing it up to his chest as he stepped into her space.

Yuna gasped softly as Jin leaned in, his forehead coming to rest against hers.

"I meant it when I told you that you had me-that you aren't alone," he said softly.

Yuna replied in a near-whisper, not wanting to break the spell of this heart-pounding moment-the tension wound tight like a koto string.

"Jin-"

Yuna was silenced by the soft press of tender lips on hers. Jin eased into the kiss, lingering only a moment before pulling her away. Yuna was breathless, a new feeling washing over her as Jin held her gaze.

"The Ghost may belong to the people, but my heart-my _life-_ belongs to _you_ , Yuna. I need you to know this. You are my rock."

Her dark eyes glistened with unshed tears. She looked from his face to their hands, still clasped at his sternum. This man whose life she had saved had gone from being a mere accomplice to being indelibly etched into her heart. She brought her other hand to cover his.

"Jin...You are a good man, with a good heart-noble and brave."

Jin bowed his head at her words, also staring down at their joined hands, feeling guilt for _some_ of the blood on his hand despite knowing his intentions were indeed noble.

"And you have become my family-so very dear to me, and irreplaceable." She smiled with a surprisingly uncharacteristic shyness, meeting his eyes once more. "You're stuck with me now, you know."

A chuckle escaped Jin's throat just before Yuna leaned in to return the gesture. Her hands releasing his to cup his jaw, holding him in place as she captured his lips with hers. She inhaled deeply, breathing in this newfound intimacy, and a taste that was uniquely 'Jin Sakai'. Jin hummed softly in response.

But, as the need to be closer grew between them, it finally occurred they both had just been preparing to leave for battle-encumbered by a host of weapons and armor. Pulling slowly from the kiss, Yuna grazed her fingers through his loose ebony strands, tucking some behind his ear.

"Let's eat and stay here for tonight; depart at first light?" Yuna suggested with a hint of playfulness in her voice. "We've still got a flask of sake, too."

Jin could only beam at her, the warmth in his heart overflowing at the thought that his feelings were reciprocated. He may be both the greatest hero and most notorious outlaw of the land, but he would never endure a life on the run all by himself.

As they ascended the hill back toward his new humble abode, Jin realized that he was once again looking at Yuna's back, only now it was with fondness and a warm tingle of anticipation.

Yuna dropped her supply pack on the floor of the shack and began rummaging for rice and a pot.

"Jin," she called over her shoulder, "if I get a fire going, would you go and get water from the river for rice?"

For the first time, it struck him how she had very much been like a wife to him for quite some time. Shared duties, being a family, a team, taking care of each other...a partner in every sense except for the one they were _just_ beginning to explore.

"Of course," he said with crooked smile as he took the pot from her hands. "I might just try catching a couple of fish while I'm at it."

"I won't refuse fresh fish," she quipped.

By the time Jin had gotten back the crickets were singing and a fire was crackling, sticks ready to skewer the fish he had brought and rice at the ready for simmering. Yuna had rid herself of her armor and weapons, greeted him as she sat by his small fireplace that doubled as a miniature makeshift forge in a unfamiliar garment. It was the first time he had seen her in a yukata. Brown with the white emblems of Yarikawa on it.

Yuna caught Jin staring as he handed her the pot of water and four fish. She knew why he was looking at her so peculiarly.

"I bought this from the armorer in Yarikawa while we were there. Thought I could use a spare piece of clothing."

Jin was startled by her intuitive reply.

"Besides, I discovered the onsen out back while collecting firewood. And decided that between food and sleep, a relaxing bath is in order."

She side-eyed him, watching for his reaction. Jin got the insinuation loud and clear. It had been so long since he had been intimate with another in any way. But he wouldn't dare admit he was just the least bit nervous.

"I agree, we don't know what the next few days bring, may as well be as rested and prepared as we can. Besides, I would never refuse a good soak...or _you._ "

There was a long heated moment as they let those words hang in the air. Finally, Jin stripped himself of his weapons and armor, leaving only his pants and tunic. He grabbed bowls and chopsticks he had salvaged from his now abandoned estate, and sat seiza beside Yuna.

Yuna was well aware of this warm sizzling tension that filled the space around them. It was tender, quiet, yet incredibly magnetic. She focused on the fish in her hands as she worked it onto the skewer, trying to ignore the almost burning heat of his eyes on her as she watched.

Jin sat quietly beside her, waiting for her to get the fish and rice cooking before saying anything aloud that he was thinking, or making any movement further.

_So many times I have contemplated this: wanting to embrace her, comfort her, fall asleep with her...and now it is becoming real with such beautiful simplicity. It feels so...natural._

Yuna could suddenly envision the future-eventually getting beyond the fighting, possibly escaping to the mainland.

_Could we finally find peace and quiet when this is all over? Start a family?_

Her daydream brought a blush to her cheeks, she hoped to the _kami_ that Jin couldn't tell in the firelight.

She had set the last skewer over the fire and the rice was simmering over the hot coals when Jin broke the silence with a soft chuckle.

"I will never forget when you called me a 'vengeful spirit,' I nearly laughed. Your cunning and wit shown in the smirk on your face. That was the first spark." Yuna shifted to face him, her brows raised in pleasant surprise. He continued. "And every time you had the chance to leave, but didn't, it fanned the flames. Every time you were brutally honest with me, it felt like my eyes were finally opening to the world around me." Jin brought a callused hand to gently caress her soft cheek. "You are smart, brave, honest, and beautiful in every way."

Yuna was not at all used to being complimented, or recognized for her good deeds. She gasped as tears welled in her eyes, overwhelmed by his feelings.

"Jin," she began, trying to collect her thoughts to reciprocate as she leaned into his touch. "When you didn't hesitate to exact revenge on the Mamushi brothers for me, I knew in my heart of hearts. You never cease to go above and beyond to do the right thing. You are strong in heart, mind and body-the greatest man I have ever known."

Jin's thumb wiped away a lone tear as it streaked down her jaw. His eyes dropped to her lips. Yuna caught him and gave him a small smile. He dipped in toward her mouth and she met him half-way. What started as tender ministrations, quickly intensified as Jin begged entrance with his tongue. She willingly gave it and just as she always would, she would spar with him and indulge in this passionate parry without words. Her fingers wove into his hair at the nape of his neck, encouraging him, massaging the muscles there as she coaxed him closer, deeper. Yuna was rewarded with a delightfully guttural groan. She replied with a satisfied hum.

After another long minute of tasting, teasing, tantalizing tongues and teeth, lips soft, swollen and moist, Yuna pulled away, exhaling a shaky breath.

They both knew it had been a long time coming.

"I love you, Yuna of Yarikawa," he said with a warm sincerity.

"And I love _you,_ Jin Sakai."

She leaned in and gave him one more small tender kiss before turning back to the bubble pot of rice.

Jin watched fondly, as the sentimental thought once again crossed his mind.

"Yuna," he started, only continuing after she hummed in recognition, glancing at him from the fire. "Would you consider-when this battle is finally over-being my wife?"

"You really are a bastard, Jin Sakai," she said with a chuckle. Jin at first was taken aback by her response, but quickly deduced her sarcasm. Yuna turned to looked at him directly. "You're really going to make me wait till we've killed every last Mongol on this island to call me your wife? Considering I have nursed you back to health more than once, protected the things dearest to you, and been by your side practically every step of the way since Komoda...haven't I already become your wife?"

He laughed heartily at her words, his mirth ringing in the air. "I am glad we have an understanding. I had a similar thought, and that is why I asked...except..."

"Except...?" she echoed with a raised brow.

"There is the one way in which you are not yet my wife. I want to have you...tonight. Would you have me, as your husband?"

Yuna's face flushed a deep rosy color, and she fought and lost to the smile that curled onto her lips.

She hummed in in agreement.

"Food and bath _first,_ " she said firmly, trying to keep her wits about her, still smiling. "Then perhaps another bath before we depart in the morning."

Yuna turned back to meal that was nearly ready in front of them. They sat once again enveloped in that warm silence which seemed simultaneously smoldering-on the brink of igniting into the passions momentarily held at bay, and comforting-soothing like the onsen they would soon be sharing. The floodgates of their hearts had been opened. There was no more hiding or holding back from each other.

Jin fingered a stray lock of Yuna's hair, sweeping it back behind her before leaning in to kiss her temple. Yuna could feel his lips move, his breath hot against her skin as he murmured.

"I don't think I have ever felt a hunger like this before."

A shiver rippled down her spine. Tilting her head slightly toward him, he brushed kisses along her cheek, grazing his teeth lightly.

Yuna took him by surprise with a bruising kiss, holding him in her grip for a long moment before ripping away from him.

"Jin Sakai, I really and truly want you to ravish me, but-by the kami-I haven't eaten since this morning. I am _famished_. Please, I _must_ focus on eating first."

He winced slightly like an admonished pup, knowing she was right. Leave it to Yuna to bring him to his senses. She knew him so well. He watched as she drained the rice and scooped bowlfuls for each of them, handing one to her lover-nay, her _husband-_ along with two skewered fish.

Yuna hummed in delight. "I haven't had fish in days," she stated, satisfied by her first few bites. "Thank you, Jin." Her eyes sparkled as the two settled into what they realized would now be something they would share together more regularly. This quiet intimacy. The words they spoke with just a look. The synchronicity they shared in everything they did. It didn't take long for the two hungry lovebirds to devour their dinner.

" _Gochisousama,_ " he said as he placed the dirty bowl by the pot still half-full with rice for tomorrow morning. He let his eyes slide close as he attempted to settle his impatient heart, trying to focus on the sound of the crackling fire and the soft scrape of Yuna's chopsticks against the ceramic bowl as she finished her meal.

After a few minutes, Jin realized only the pop of the burning wood remained. His eyes opened to find Yuna smiling at him, a large gourd of sake in her hand.

"I feel so much better now that I've eaten," she sighed. She grinned, shaking the vessel in her hand. "I believe the _onsen_ awaits us."

"Best not keep it waiting, then," he shot back with smirk. He rose and linked his arm with hers as they slid out the back shoji door toward the hot springs.


End file.
